Sunlight Through the Clouds
by xtoxicxsoulsx
Summary: Bella has lived in forks for a few months now and remembers Edward from her sophmore year. Now as a junior, she is really noticing him and cant stop thinking about him. But who stands in her way of being with him?
1. Chapter 1

Forks, Washington. Most people want to avoid the rain, the excessive amount of green, the colder temperatures, and the lack of sun. But these are what make the town so great to me.

I've been living with my father, Charlie, for about 5 months in Forks. My 17th birthday had just passed, and surprisingly, Charlie got me my own car. I honestly didn't think he would, because I have been ignoring him ever since he walked out on me and my mom. He got me a brand new, midnight black Porsche.

When I pulled up to school on the first day of my junior year, I instantly noticed _him._ As I gawked at him, I couldn't fully remember, but the name Edward Cullen was sticking out in my head.. I knew who he was from sophomore year, but I never really noticed him before. Maybe it was the light on him? Or maybe I'm just opening my eyes for the first time…

He had a slender body form, but he was also very muscular. As my eyes rose up to his face, I was even more shocked. His pale, fair skin complexion accented his golden, topaz eyes. His hair, a shade of brown that looked plain on me, but extenuated his features that much more, was chaotic and wild looking. But someone this beautiful could definitely pull off hair like that.

"Bells? Earth to Bella….ISABELLA SWAN!" The screaming snapped me back to reality. I turned, annoyed, to see Jessica Stanley standing there, screaming my name in an attempt to try to get my attention.

"Geez, Jess, you don't have to yell." I told her in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I wanted to snap you out of your trance before Cullen noticed. Oh crap, he did notice…. He's on his way over here now." I turned my head around reluctantly and saw that _he _was on his way over here.

_Oh, crap. Oh, crap. Oh, crap. Oh, crap. Oh, crap._ "Jess look what you've done!" I hissed at her.

"Good morning Jessica, Bella. Bella, I need to talk to you in chemistry class later today so would you care to join me at my lab table?" I hear the most velvet voice say. I could merely nod my head. "That's great. And my siblings and I," he pointed to the group of people he was standing with, "would like you go join us for lunch, if that's okay with you." Again, I could only nod. Not only was I entranced by his beauty, but by his siblings' as well.

To the far left, there was a small, petite girl with short, black hair and the same golden eyes as Edward. She also had extremely pale, almost abnormal white skin, just like Edward as well. Her size and gracefulness when she walked reminded me of a pixie or a fairy. I remember being told that this Alice, the sibling Edward was closest to. The other Cullen of the group, the most intimidating, Emmett, was leaning casually against his brother's silver Volvo. He was much taller than Edward and more muscular too. He has dark, curly hair and, like his brother and sister, he has the same beautiful pale skin and topaz eyes. Both Alice and Emmett looked like they were trying to listen to the conversation, although they were at least 20 feet away.

"Great, we'll see you at lunch." He walked away with the most graceful movements; I couldn't help but stare at him as he walked away…

Jess had to shake me to break the trance again.

"I can't believe that he asked you to sit with him in Chemistry. Every girl would want…" I ignored her babbling, pretending to listen.

_It's the first day of the school year… how could he know that I'm in his chemistry class if we haven't even had it yet…?_

author's note: ok i know this chapter wasnt much but its my first story and there will be more in the upcoming chapters. this was basically a background chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

My first three classes went by slowly. The entire first day is complete bullshit, in my opinion. All we do is meet our teachers and learn their expectations for the class. And catch up with our friends of course. As my fourth period history teacher droned on, I let m mind wander.

_Only ten more minutes, Bells. All you have to do is sit here for ten, measly minutes. Then you can be with Edward. Maybe he will be nice and protective and caring, and maybe even loving. But Jake also seemed to be a nice guy. And you know how well that turned out…_

**Flashback**

Music was blaring so loudly that the walls would shake. Everyone was dancing, myself included. Jake was right behind me, his hips moving in sync with mine. I felt as if it were just me and him in the room. To me, no one else existed, no one else mattered.

"Let's go upstairs. It's too crowded down here." He whispered into my ear while playing with my fingers. I led him upstairs, away from the music, away from the alcohol, away from everyone. I walked into one of the bedrooms and sat Indian-style on the floor. Jake sat next to me and tried to slide his arm around my waist. I resisted and he let the matter drop.

We sat and talked for a few minutes, and I felt great. To me, there is nothing better than sitting with my best friend, drinking and just talking. He tried to slide his arm around my waist again and I let him. He slowly tilted my chin and our lips crashed. I felt nothing like I expected to feel, no chemistry, no passion, nothing.

I tried to push him off of me because I didn't want to be a drunken mistake to him. He, however, had other plans. He was stronger and easily picked me up and pushed me onto the bed. He held my two hands in one of his and used his free hand to take off my pants.

"Jake, please don't do this" I begged through sobs.

**End flashback**

The bell signaling the end of class got me out of the horrible memory. I gave a quick look to my friend Jessica and bolted out of the room. I ran to the nearest bathroom and started sobbing uncontrollably.

As I am curled up into a ball crying, I hear the door open and heavy footsteps walk towards me. I don't even care who sees me crying right now. I feel myself being picked up and set on someone's lap. I look up and see Edward, holding me and rocking me back and forth. Right now, that's all I needed.

"Edward, how did you fi-"

"Shhh, don't say anything. Everything's going to be alright." He cooed in my ear. We sat there for God only knows how long. Before I knew it, the bell was ringing signaling 5th period.

_Great, I missed lunch. Oh well, I got to spend time alone with Edward…NO BELLA, don't get attached so easily. You don't know what he's capable of._ I thought to myself.

I pulled myself together and Edward and I walked into our science class together. We were given assigned seats and thankfully, Edward and I were seated next to each other. Right now, I didn't want to be near anyone but him. We were given the class expectations and while the teacher droned on, Edward and I got a chance to talk.

"How did you know where to find me?" I asked him.

"I saw Jess and she told me you ran out of class crying. So I came to the least crowded bathroom and you were there. So what broke you down so badly?" he responded.

"It's nothing major, just had a bad flashback." I said, making it obvious that I didn't want to discuss it any further.

He understood and dropped the matter. He turned his attention back towards the front to 'listen' to the teacher. I, on the other hand, didn't want to listen. I was perfectly content to stare at Edward.

"Ms. Swan, care to join us?" I heard someone calling. I snapped back to reality and tried to closely follow the class in their discussion. When the bell rang, everyone was out of there very quickly.

Edward decided to stay and talk to me outside the class room. He casually leaned up against the lockers and smiled at me.

"So Bella, what are you doing after school?" he asked with a small smile.

"Uhm, I have work at 7. But that's about it. Why?" I questioned.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough. Mind if I walk you to your next class?"

I agreed as we started walking towards the math hall. Joy, I get to go to my favorite class now.

Edward was one of the only males I knew who could initiate and hold a conversation, which attracted me to him even more.

We walked to my math room and stood outside to talk for a few more seconds. He took my hand and put it to his mouth, gently kissing it. This sent my heart into spasms as I gasped for breaths. He walked off like nothing was wrong.

I ran to the nearest bathroom and locked myself into a stall.

I was falling for him, hard.

And there was no way around it.

**A/N:**

**Okay so I know this took forever to get written, but I had a huge writers block. I hope to update more and I hope for the chapters to be better than this one. PLEASEEEEE REVIEW!!**


End file.
